When The World Is Black
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: AU:Marriage law story.What happens when a decree leaves Hermione with 3 options,run away,go to Azkaban or marry a pureblood wizard that she is not in live with within the next 3 months.Who will be her knight in shining armour? CW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : For Christmas I got a new phone, new books and a new wallet. But Santa still did not give rights to the characters from the Harry Potter series. They still belong to JK Rowling.

**When the World Is Black**

**Chapter 1: Newsworthy Story **

The Daily Prophet

The Ministry of Magic's newest decree has caused quite a stir amongst the magical community. Sure there have been rumours of such a decree being released but no one ever imagined it to be true. According to research conducted by the Ministry, there is evidence that muggleborn aren't what they seem to be.

An unnamed source from within the Ministry says "It is impossible for any human being to have any forms of powers if there is no history of magical blood in their family lines. It is possible for the magical gene to have been dormant for certain generations and then become reactivated for someone, but we believe that is unlikely. " Our source neglected to mention what evidence exactly the Ministry had but he did mention what they thought of it.

"With this evidence, we believe that these so called muggleborns have received their powers through means and methods that the Ministry would not deem as legal. One of the many possibilities is that they managed to overpower a young witch or wizard and stole his/her powers."

The decree was officially released yesterday afternoon and it reads :

_All muggleborns are to report to the Ministry of Magic to aid in the __investigation of the heritage of "muggleborns". If you are married to a pureblood or half-blood or able to prove that there is a witch/wizard in your ancestry then your presence for this exercise is not necessary. _

_Any failure to comply with the above decree will be met with a sentence at Azkaban._

_If a "muggleborn" is unable to prove that he/she descents from at least one witch/wizard then he/she will face a life sentence at Azkaban._

_Dolres Umbridge._

According to Miss Umbridge all muggleborns have until 3 months now to the date to report to the Ministry. She claims that this will give them time to research into their bloodlines so that "there will be no unnecessary persecution of any sort"

This author can only wonder "what next?" With more and more decrees like this pretty soon the only people living in the magical world would be the purebloods.

_XOXOXO_

Greeting readers!! Fireboltwiccan is back in action. As part of my New Year's resolution and because I was inspired I am picking up the pen once again. Has the first chapter whet your appetite?? I hope so because I have plans for this story...big plans.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : For Christmas I got a new phone, new books and a new wallet. But Santa still did not give rights to the characters from the Harry Potter series. They still belong to JK Rowling.

**When the World is Black**

Chapter 2: Are You Serious?!

Hermione grinned as she gave her reflection the once over. She look decent enough...for a person who didn't get any sleep the previous night. That was the only downside to staying at the Burrow. She and Ginny would stay up the whole night talking and the next morning would be a nightmare. But it was worth it to be with those she thought as her family now.

Satisfied with her appearance she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. She'd been living in the Burrow for well over a year now and it was like her second home. On the weekdays she'd make her way to Diagon Alley where she worked in a bookshop and she'd spend the weekends at the Burrow playing catch up with her friends. It was routine she had grown to love a lot.

That morning however when she entered the kitchen she immediately knew something was wrong. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her with a sympathetic face, Ginny looked as though she wanted to rip someone's head off and Harry was stand near the kitchen table looking down at the Daily Prophet unblinkingly.

She moved to Harry immediately and asked "What's wrong? Who died?"

Harry wordlessly pushed the paper to her. He didn't know what to say to her and decided that she should just read the article on the Ministry's latest decree herself. He knew exactly when she finished reading it because she closed her eyes and when she opened them he saw unbridled fury in them.

To say Hermione was pissed would have been an understatement. She knew her anger was visible, she'd seen Harry take a step back from her. And she had every right to be angry. How dare they! To be prejudice against muggleborns and not give them fair chances in everything was one thing. But to persecute them simply because of their powers was over stepping it! She glanced at the paper again and saw who signed the decree.

"That bitch! How could she do this?! How could the Minister have approved this?!" She all but screamed.

"Well - " Harry interjected but Hermione continued.

"We **stole** their powers?! A person's magical ability is revealed as a child, only then can Hogwarts track them and ensure that they are offered a place in the school! What logic is there when they claim that a muggle CHILD is able to overpower witch or wizard child and perform something or do something to steal their powers?!! I don't know how to do that and I'm a person who reads a lot!"

Harry tried again, "Herm-"

"This is the most unfair, unjust, prejudice thing the Ministry has come up with! How can they simply send us to Azkaban because their biology findings are how they wish to see them! On top-"

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "You've got to calm down. We'll figure something out."

Hermione looked at Harry and tried to calm down. He was right, her ranting wasn't helping any. She took a breath and sat at the table.

What a mess this was. She knew that there was no witch or wizard in her family so her only options were to go to Azkaban or to marry a pureblood or half-blood. She turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Has Dumbledore said anything?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I believe he's at the Ministry trying to get them to repeal the decree. I'm sorry dear"

Hermione took a breath and tried to control her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to take something breakable and throw it at a wall and then curl up in her bed and cry. But it was useless, she needed to think of a solution.

"So the only way for me to stay out of Azkaban is to find a pureblood or half-blood in marry me like now or to go on the run..."

Harry nodded and sat next her and Ginny sat opposite her. She looked at her friends, "Who is going to want to marry me?! Let alone in 3 months!! I don't want to go on the run but it's looking like that's my only option if I want to keep my powers and stay out of Azkaban."

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione I'll marry you. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe right..."

Both Harry and Ginny were shocked when Hermione started laughing at that. She couldn't help herself. She reached over and gave Harry a hug, "Oh Harry, I love you dearly but there are so many reasons I can't marry you. One, there's no way I'd do that to Ginny and two your engagement is front page news! If you were to suddenly break it off with her and marry me I'm sure the Ministry would know what we're doing..."

Harry sighed, she was right as usual. But he wasn't giving up, he was not going to lose his best friend because some idiot with no brains in the Ministry made her. "Then we're going to find you someone to marry. You are not going on the run, and especially not alone."

Hermione shook her head, "How Harry? It looks to me that running is my only option. Almost every male I know is either married, to be married or so much older than me that it would seem _pedophilic_ is they married me! "

That silenced Harry for a moment and then...

"I don't care! We **will** find you someone and you will stay out of Azkaban and will not go on the run!" He exclaimed.

"Fine Harry! Then tell me, who is the knight in shining armour that is going to ride in and say he's going to marry me and prevent all those things from happening?!" She bit out.

A voice from behind them said, "Me, I'll marry you Hermione."

XOXO

**Well...? How was that for a proper chapter? Good? Bad? Too short? Too fast? Too draggy? Please please share your thoughts so that I can make it better! And make a guess...who is the mystery person ^^**

**Oh wait..that was a stupid question...Nevermind.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Nope, still don't own them..

**When the World is Black**

Chapter 3 : An Offer from a Gentleman

A voice from behind them said, "Me, I'll marry you Hermione." Silence fell upon the Burrow's kitchen at the newest member's arrival and his surprising and unexpected proclamation.

Hermione twisted in her seated and could do nothing more than stare at Charlie Weasley as he stood and glanced around with the air of someone who had just stated the weather. Charlie...how could she have forgotten about him? _Probably 'cos he's hardly ever around seeing as how he lives in Romania_, a little voice in her head reminded her.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence, "Charlie!! What're you doing here?! We weren't expecting you at all..."

Charlie laughed and went over and gave his mum a hug, "It's simple really. About 2 months ago I was offered a job in the Department for Magical Creatures and I accepted. I wanted to come and surprise you guys." He explained grinning at the room.

Mrs Weasley squealed and hurried out of the kitchen to spread the good news to her husband at work.

"But how does you marrying Hermione fit into this?" Ginny asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Hermione looked at Charlie curiously, wondering what his answer would be.

Charlie Weasley was a sharp man. He knew that despite her nonchalant exterior, Hermione Granger was trembling on the inside from the news of the new decree and his claim to marry her, he held back his grinned as he saw her eyes narrow at him as she waited for him to answer his sister's question.

Charlie sat in the seat next to his sister and explained to them, "Well, somehow Dumbledore found out about 2 things before anyone else. One was the decree and the other was that I was moving back here. So-"

Harry interrupted him, "Wait, Dumbledore _knew_ about the decree?! Why didn't he say anything to us?"

Charlie had been expecting this very question, "Dumbledore had his reasons, one of which was that he didn't want you guys to worry unnecessarily. Despite You-Know-Who's spreading influence in the Ministry, Dumbledore still has quite a pull there and he thought he would be able to get the decree repealed. But he couldn't. When he knew his efforts were reaching the failing point and contacted me."

"Why you though? Why not Harry or Ron?" Ginny asked.

Charlie glanced at Hermione who had yet to say a word, he cleared his throat, "Harry, Ginny do you think you could give us a moment?" He asked, gesturing at himself and Hermione.

The two nodded and left but he noticed the worried looks they threw in Hermione's direction before leaving. He knew they were worried about their friend and he hoped he could help cease that worry.

He looked at Hermione, "Dumbledore contacted me about a week ago explaining the predicament you'd be in and he said you would consider running and hiding as your best option. Did you?"

She nodded.

"Right but I know that you know that you can't do that. Who's going to keep Harry grounded throughout the rest of this war? Ron? Ginny? Us Weasleys aren't known for our controlled tempers or calm demeanors. Hermione, Harry needs you here."

Hermione finally found her voice, "You're right…but Charlie you have your own life. How can I expect you to marry me? It's not fair to you."?

Charlie reached across the table and grabbed hold of her hands and looked her in her big, brown eyes, "Hermione, for once you've got to stop thinking about others and think about yourself. Yes, I have my own life but as I recall I proposed to you, so that makes it my decision to bring you into it. "

Hermione gave him a small smile, "So you really want to marry me?"

Charlie grinned back at her and brought her hands up to his lips, "I see I finally got through…Yes I want to marry you."

Hermione flushed as his lips brushed against her hands. He smirked, pleased with the reaction.

"What do we tell people thought? I mean there's gonna be a lot of marriages suddenly…with the new decree and all"

Charlie placed her hands flat on the table and turned them palm up and traced the lines on them. He was enjoying seeing the effect his touch had on her. "Well we could give them half the truth. We met in your fourth year at the World Cup. We clicked and continuously wrote to each other over your Hogwarts years."

He ran a finger gently over a short length of her arm and saw her try to suppress a shiver. He inwardly grinned and continued, "At that time even though I was attracted to you, you were too young and we kept it platonic. However when you turned 17 I told you how I felt and we've been together ever since. Sound good?"

Hermione managed a small nod before she extricated her hands from him. Charlie smirked at her and leaned back in his chair. He saw her give her head a little shake and she seemed to focus again. She looked at him with a frown on her face, "No one's gonna buy it you know…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And why not?"

She shrugged, "Because you're you. And I'm me…"

He leaned forward and looked at her intently, "Care to elaborate?"

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair, "I mean you're a dragon tamer who has a notorious reputation for seducing beautiful women and all that. Me? I'm just a bookworm, fresh out of Hogwarts."

Charlie frowned, "Well, the people who know me would know that the type of woman I always imagined settling down with was not only beautiful but intelligent and an avid reader," he reached over and tilted Hermione's head upwards so that he could look into her eyes, "From what I know, you fit that perfectly."

He gently stroked her cheek, "You're intelligent, witty, resourceful and a beautiful witch. Marrying you would make me a lucky man. Plus it keeps you out of danger and that is something everyone, myself included, wants. So stop underestimating yourself and say that you'll marry me."

Hermione stared at him for a while, he could practically see her weigh the pros and cons and process all the information she had. Then she surprised him by leaning over the table and brushing her lips against his and whispering, "Yes Charlie, I'll marry you."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Tadaa! A new chapter!! I'm proud that I wrote this. Ok, so I know Hermione was extremely quite in this chapter but her life has suddenly changed, so she's quietly processing everything. Plus I wanted this to me pre-dominantly Charlie. His personality, his reasoning etc.**

**Already there's that small spark of attraction between them. I wanted that...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Still not mine in any way, shape or form..

**When the World is Black**

Chapter 3 :

After their discussion in the kitchen, Charlie and Hermione decided that it would be in their best interests if everyone in the family didn't know the full truth. As Ginny kindly pointed out, people like Ron would find it hard to be his mouth shut.

So with the exceptions of Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the two planned on telling them about their impending marriage at the next Weasley dinner, which was just 3 days away.

It was the morning after the proposal, that Charlie suggested they get to know each other better so that it looked more real. Hermione readily agreed. Charlie was the Weasley she interacted with the least and therefore not only did she not know much about him but she was eager to learn as much as possible.

The two escaped to the garden, after breakfast, where they could have a little privacy. The first day they started out with the simple stuff, favourite colour, food, book and so on. Hermione was thrilled to find out that Charlie was as much an avid reader as she was. She learned that he was supposedly a good cook, he could beat all his brothers at flying and the only one almost as good as him was Ginny.

At the end of the day, just before they entered the Burrow, Charlie surprised them both by leaning down and capturing Hermione's lips in a kiss. He felt her stiffen in his hands and he pulled back a little, worried that he may have over stepped his boundaries. He didn't know what came over him; he just saw her standing there and wanted to kiss her.

Luckily for him, she must have felt the same way because she pulled him back to her and kissed him back. Hermione marvelled in the softness of his lips that were moving expertly, she'd never been kissed like this. He was gentle and soft but at the same time passionate and demanding...to say it was the best kiss she had would be nothing but the truth.

So for the next 2 days they did the same thing, escaped into the garden, got to know each other better and snogged like nobody's business. And as much as Hermione enjoyed it, oh and did she enjoy it, she couldn't help but worry a little. She was attracted to Charlie, there was no denying that. But theirs was supposed to be a marriage of convenience, would that change too?

C H C H C H C H C H C H

The weekly Weasley dinner was quite an affair really, as it included not only the Weasleys but all the surrogate Weasleys as well. Bill, Fluer, Fred, George, Ron, Luna (whom he was engaged to), Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks and of course her and Charlie.

It was always a loud event and everyone would catch up with each other and exchange stories and more importantly make announcements. After the dinner everyone usually settled in the living room doing their own activities. Charlie figured that if he wanted to say anything this was the perfect time. He'd notice Ron glance and him and then at Hermione every now and then and he couldn't hold back a grin. At least one person had noticed a change. That would make things more believable.

He glanced at the witch sitting next to him, a stray strand of hair fell on her face but she was concentrating on the book she was reading to notice. He had to admit, it wouldn't take much to make it believable. He really was attracted to her and moreover he actually liked her. She was intelligent, witty, sarcastic but beyond that he saw her insecurities, her worries and her doubts. They had so much in common and they meshed well.

As an added bonus she was a good kisser and he liked kissing her. Probably explained why he'd been kissing her so often.

He shook his head, getting focused on the matter at hand. He stood up and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the entire room. "Guys, I have an announcement to make. Well, two announcements actually."

He paused making sure everyone was paying attention and then continued, "First is that the Ministry has offered me the position of Head of Department for Magical Creatures and I have decided to take it, so I'm moving back home."

Cheers erupted and everyone started congratulating him but he held up a hand to say that he was not done, "You're probably wondering why would I want to leave the dragons and move here for what is gonna be a desk job...Well, I think I've reached that point in my life when I want to settle down."

Silence. He didn't know if it was good or bad but he just ploughed on, "I met this girl about six years ago and she was this amazing, smart, beautiful witch. But because of certain circumstances we weren't able to be together. However, about a year ago, something happened and we've been together ever since."

"When I got the job offer, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I wanted to wait till everything was confirmed to tell you all." He glanced around the room and saw nothing but curiosity in their eyes, well...at least those who weren't in the know. He looked at Hermione and saw her fidgeting nervously in her seat.

"Yo, Charlie tell us who she is already" Fred shouted.

Charlie smirked at him and reached down and pulled Hermione up. Gasps were all that he could here for a moment and then the twins started clapping and cheering, Harry and Ginny grinned at the pair and clapped as well, Remus went over to them and congratulated them, Luna did a little dance, Bill clapped Charlie on the shoulder and gave Hermione a hug and he saw his mum tearing a little.

In fact, everyone was taking it well, everyone except for the one person who still had yet to react in any way. Ron simply sat in his seat looking from Charlie to Hermione and then back at Charlie as though he was following a tennis match.

Then without a word he stood up and stalked out of the room. He heard Hermione groan and when he looked at her he saw the hurt shining in her eyes. He mentally kicked Ron. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Don't worry about him love, I'll sort him out later. This is supposed to be a happy moment...so smile."

And then in front of everyone, he kissed and she, though surprised at first, forgot about their audience and kissed him back. They went on for several moments, lost in their own world, until someone, more than likely the twins, threw something hard at him head.

Laughing, he pulled away from his soon to be bride and grinned, "Sorry mates, I can't help it now can I?"

He looked at Hermione and smiled at her, things were looking up for sure. So what if he was greatly attracted to her, that would only make their marriage easier and not complicated, right? Right?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**And ladies and gents, that concludes another chapter! What'du think? **

**And for the life of me I cannot remember the correct name of the department that oversees all magical creature...if anyone remembers or knows please tell me so that I can correct it!!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PLEASE AND THNAK YOU**


End file.
